1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interface between a wearable device and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, e.g., smart glasses, smart rings, smart bracelets, etc., may continuously monitor, in real time, changes in the bodies of users wearing the wearable devices. However, wearable devices often do not include a display screen, which makes it difficult for users to recognize information obtained by the wearable devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new interface between a portable terminal and a wearable device.